Develop an electrohydraulic energy converter which employs a direct current as its input and an oscillating force on a pusher plate as its output. The pusher-plate will be designed to drive a blood pump. The development program is divided into three phases: development of the preprototype; development of a prototype for animal studies; and development of a preclinical model.